


1. a/b/o

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [31]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alpha!Futa!Dia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Futa!Kanan, Creampie, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/F, Futanari, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Maru, here we go. right back on the sin train, makin maru sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Hanamaru goes into heat during school. Even worse, her and Kanan make Dia just a little bit angry...





	1. a/b/o

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedHoodedKid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodedKid/gifts).



> uh...........here we fuckin go again asdfghjkl;;;

Everything in the halls was far too loud for Hanamaru. The chattering girls, the shuffling of papers, the march of feet on their way out of the door. Hanamaru clutched her book close to her with one hand, fiddling with the strap of her bookbag with the other.  _ There’s no way I haven’t been smelled by now...everybody knows I’m in heat... _

 

The very thought of everybody knowing how aroused she was made her cheeks heat up even more, even though her whole body had been hot all day. However, classes had let out, and she only had one goal: make it to Dia’s house. That was always an order whenever she went into heat unexpectedly. Dia was probably already aware of Hanamaru’s predicament with her keen sense, so hopefully, she wouldn’t linger around the school much longer. 

 

Hanamaru looked up from her feet. It was a straight shot to the exit, with only a couple of people blocking her way. Her pussy grew even wetter just at the thought of being on the way to Dia’s house, and on the way to relief. She pushed past people, mumbling excuses and ducking around them. The exit grew closer, and closer, and closer...

 

Then, just as she was about to walk out with the flood of students, she felt a hand on her shoulder; the sense of dominance and the slight grip told her that she was dealing with an alpha. Dia would kill her if she saw her talking to another alpha, especially if she was in heat. Thankfully, when Hanamaru turned around, she saw that it was just Mari. Again. “H-hi, Mari-chan. If you don’t mind, zura, I’m in a rush, so-”

 

“Oh, I bet you are,” Mari trilled. “Dia-chan was nearly  _ trembling _ in class today! Everybody can smell you, you know. You’re just alpha bait by now.” Hanamaru felt a chill rattle her bones. She didn’t  _ want _ to be alpha bait! Dia was her alpha! Mari laughed at her troubled expression, then added, “Don’t look so worried. Everybody knows you’re Dia-chan’s. They wouldn’t mess with her unless they had a death wish. Or, unless they could worm their way out of it...”

 

Hanamaru groaned inwardly as Mari lead her out of the doors then pulled her over to the grass. Everybody knew that Mari was a bit of a rogue, never laying claim to anybody but doing what she pleased. It got her into the occasional territorial scrape, but like Dia, she had far too much power (or in her case, influence) to be trifled with. She had flirted with Hanamaru more than once...probably to irritate Dia more than out of genuine interest. Still, the slightly predatory look in her eyes didn’t make Hanamaru feel all that comfortable. “Dia-chan says that alphas who can’t find a mate are at the bottom of the totem pole,” Hanamaru blurted out.

 

Mari rolled her eyes. “Really? Does she think so? What’s that got to do with me? I can find plenty of mates. I just don’t see the point in having just one. Then again, neither does she.” Mari wasn’t wrong. Dia wasn’t a philanderer like Mari tried to make her out to be, but she was just as invested in Kanan as she was in Hanamaru. Kanan was a little different, though; although submissive to Dia, she was still a beta, and didn’t find herself in the predicament that Maru was in. 

 

“That’s different, zura,” Hanamaru said, averting her eyes.

 

“Oh? C’mon, then, Maru-chan. Come back to my place and tell me how, exactly-”

 

“Mari...do you think Dia would like to know about this?”

 

Kanan’s voice was like a breath of fresh air to Hanamaru, who turned to her instantly. Mari seemed a little less happy about it, though. “Seriously, Kanan-chan?! I was just joking! Don’t go telling Dia-chan for no reason...”

 

“Then stop messing with Maru-chan,” Kanan said, draping her arm around Hanamaru’s shoulder. It was a casual movement, but protective. 

 

“Betas these days are getting more and more gutsy, huh,” Mari sighed wistfully. “Maybe I should teach you a little lesson right here.”

 

Kanan chuckled dismissively, but Hanamaru blanched. “Maybe later. I've got to get Maru-chan home.” 

 

“Yeah, you should. One of these hungry alphas might scoop her up, otherwise,” Mari said. She gave Hanamaru a little wave before prancing off. 

 

Hanamaru finally relaxed in Kanan's grip, and Kanan immediately said, “Don't worry about her. She's all talk. She may mess around with other omegas, but she knows better when it comes to you.” Hanamaru took Kanan's word for it, feeling safer already. Kanan made her feel safe all of the time, in a different way than Dia. While Dia was more protective and territorial, Kanan made Hanamaru feel protected just by being there. Her hugs especially made Hanamaru feel...secure. “Say, Hanamaru-chan...you’re in heat, right? You should come over my house for a little while.”

 

“Dia-chan told me to wait for her at her house, zura...”

 

“Really? She’s having a student council meeting today, y’know. I’d hate to leave you like this. No telling how long she’ll be,” Kanan said. Hanamaru looked down, then flushed; she could already see Kanan’s erection making a slight tent in her skirt.

 

The idea made Hanamaru twitch with both arousal and nervousness. Kanan and Hanamaru had a relationship dynamic that was certainly different from that of Hanamaru and Dia. Although Kanan was beneath Dia, she was still above Hanamaru. Unlike Dia, though, Kanan wasn’t all that dominant. Of course, she was fully submissive when it came to Dia. Kanan and Hanamaru didn’t interact sexually unless Dia ordered it, so the concept made Hanamaru a little concerned. 

 

However, Hanamaru knew very well that student council meetings could be time-consuming, and she could feel the slickness between her legs with every step she took. Not only that, but Kanan was getting pretty turned on, too...why not give her a hand? Wouldn’t Dia prefer that to some random alpha taking advantage of her desperation? “O-okay. But we should go to Dia-chan’s house right after.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Kanan said. Hanamaru took the hand that Kanan offered, taking note of how Kanan seemed to be squeezing her just a little bit.

* * *

The room felt different, with Kanan and Hanamaru on Kanan’s bed and Dia completely absent, but Hanamaru liked the feeling. Hanamaru loved how rough and occasionally selfish Dia was with her, but Kanan was giving her an intimacy that she had unknowingly craved. Kanan hadn’t bothered undressing either of them all of the way, with her dick being haphazardly pulled out of her underwear and Hanamaru’s panties being almost  _ torn _ off. Despite being so desperate, Kanan was lovingly caressing every part of Hanamaru’s body as she positioned them both. Kanan placed them in a simple missionary style, parting Hanamaru’s legs before positioning her hands on either side of Hanamaru’s head.

 

“I’m coming in,” Kanan said, cupping Hanamaru’s cheek. Hanamaru bit her lip and nodded. As nervous as she was, she was happy to be getting some relief from her day-long suffering. The head of Kanan’s shaft pushed into Hanamaru’s pussy easily, as well as the rest of Kanan’s shaft. She wasn’t as long or thick as Dia at a solid seven inches, but she fit snugly inside, causing Hanamaru to yelp excitedly. Kanan removed her hand from Hanamaru’s face and steadied herself with her hands again, starting to rock her hips slowly. “Ah, fuck...I’ve been smelling you all day. It feels so good to finally be inside of you...”

 

Hanamaru could only moan in response as Kanan picked up the pace, soiling the sheets beneath them. Hanamaru was dripping wet, but still squeezing Kanan oh-so sweetly. Kanan’s eyes were shut, her lips slightly parted. Kanan leaned in and buried her face in Hanamaru’s shoulder. She bit down onto Hanamaru’s neck, more possessive than Hanamaru had ever seen her. “Mmph, w-wait, Dia-chan won’t be happy if you-”

 

One particularly hard thrust stopped Hanamaru in her tracks. She reached up to dig her nails into Kanan’s clothed back, relishing the vibrations of Kanan’s growls against her skin. Kanan’s body was still lovingly pressed against Hanamaru’s, but her thrusts were starting to get a little less gentle. Hanamaru tried to lift her legs and wrap them around Kanan, but Kanan forcefully grabbed them and pushed them back to the bed, leaving Hanamaru wide open for her. That position was actually a lot more pleasurable, Hanamaru soon discovered.

 

However, that pleasure quickly came to an end when Hanamaru heard a chilling voice coming from the door of Kanan’s bedroom, in an irritated, sarcastic tone. “I thought I’d find you here...it seems you two are busy. Should I come back later?”  _ Oh, no...Dia-chan’s here. _

 

Hanamaru could have sworn Kanan’s face turned completely white as she pulled out of Hanamaru, frantically pulling her underwear back on and stammering an excuse. “N-no, it’s not like that,” Kanan said, chuckling anxiously. “See, we weren’t sure how long you’d be, and-”

 

Looking directly at Hanamaru, Dia said, “Didn’t I tell you to wait at my house, should you ever go into heat during school hours?”

 

“Yes, zura,” Hanamaru squeaked. “I’m sorry...I couldn’t wait! I w-wanted to feel you so bad, zura, but you weren’t there, so...” Hanamaru trailed off, realizing how pathetic her excuses sounded.

 

Dia hummed, amused. She dropped her bag by the door, walking slowly over to the bed. “I smelled you as soon as lunchtime came...I’ve been in rut almost all day, just waiting to get home and fuck you. This is a little disappointing, as I’m sure you know.” Dia stood by the bed, and Hanamaru sat up to face her, flushed...and still horny. “Well, at least it was Kanan-san and not some random alpha. Or, worse, Mari-san.” Hanamaru breathed a little sigh of relief; it seemed like Dia had forgiven her. Dia turned to Kanan next, scowling. She crooked her finger, and Kanan stood before her, at the same height, but somehow looking smaller in all of her shame. “You, however, have seriously crossed a line. I’ve told you before that you don’t get her pussy without my permission.”

 

Hanamaru felt her body heat up a little more. Dia was so affectionate when she chose to be, but Hanamaru somewhat liked it better when Dia talked about her like she was merely property. “I-I’m sorry. She was super excited, and I knew that would be the easiest way to get her off,” Kanan said, obviously trying to avoid punishment from Dia. 

 

“She was just trying to help,” Hanamaru added. “A-and I accepted, so I should get in trouble, too, zura...”

 

“Since you’ve ruined her pussy for me...maybe I should take this instead,” Dia said, ignoring Hanamaru and reaching her hand around to squeeze Kanan’s butt.

 

“Aw, no, not that again. C’mon, I said I was sorry,” Kanan said, suddenly a lot more panicked than before. Hanamaru was slightly disappointed; as much as Kanan liked to put up a fight about it, she loved to receive anal from Dia, and Hanamaru loved to watch it. Hanamaru knew that Kanan’s cock was probably throbbing even harder, then, wanting Dia’s hand to be wrapped around it as she was pounded from behind.

 

Dia smirked at Kanan’s suddenly submissive demeanor, then jerked her head towards the chair beside Kanan’s bed. “Sit there, and watch. I’ll show you how to  _ properly _ take care of an omega.” Kanan seemed like she wanted to put up a fight, but she sighed and plopped into the chair anyway, her cock still bulging through her skirt. Hanamaru felt a little guilty, knowing that Kanan would be denied pleasure for quite a while, but the thought immediately vanished when Dia turned back to her as if Kanan was never even there. “Excellent. Let’s get down to business. Clothes off. I simply despise it when people are inconsiderate enough to have sex almost fully-clothed...absolutely barbarian.”

 

Kanan murmured something, but Dia ignored it, instead watching Hanamaru wriggle out of her clothes. Dia nodded, then undressed herself, a bit less hasty. The stiffness of her cock told Maru that Dia was far from calm, though. Not only that, but unlike Kanan, Dia had a round, full knot at the base of her cock. At that point, Hanamaru wasn’t even sure if she cared who fucked her, just as long as she would be sated. 

 

Dia forcefully pulled Hanamaru into her lap after she sat on her bed, licking her lips. They were facing each other, and Hanamaru loved looking at her face. Her eyes were dark, hungry, feral. Dia was always good at acting controlled during her ruts, but Hanamaru knew that she was on fire inside. “A-are you going to knot me, zura?”

 

“Do you deserve it?”

 

“N-no...” Hanamaru knew the answers to Dia’s trick questions by then.

 

Dia smiled at Hanamaru’s response. She wrapped her arm around Hanamaru, and with her free hand, she fisted her hand into Hanamaru’s hair. “Well, don’t worry. You’re going to get it, anyway.” Dia bit at the same spot that Kanan had, then started to lick and suck all over, remarking her territory. Dia seemed quite intent on making sure that Hanamaru was hers; after littering her skin with hickeys, Dia whispered, “You know who you belong to, right?”

 

“Yes. It’s you, Dia-chan,” Hanamaru said, resisting the urge to beg for Dia’s knot.

 

“That’s right,” Dia cooed, rubbing the tip of her cock against Hanamaru’s entrance. With one rough, ruthless thrust, Hanamaru was filled to the brim, save for Dia’s knot. Hanamaru released a piercing shriek, clutching Dia and panting her name as she was stretched. Yes, Dia was  _ much _ bigger than Kanan, but Hanamaru wouldn’t complain. “You’re all mine.” Dia lifted Hanamaru in her lap, then dropped her down just as she thrusted her hips upwards. The sudden jolt of pleasure left Hanamaru struggling to focus, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. “I decide who gets to fuck you.” Dia repeated the movement. “I decide when they do it.” Again. “And  _ I _ decide when you get to finish. Do you understand me?”

 

Hanamaru panted and moaned, hoping that Dia would take that as a response. Dia must have been content (or just so excited that she wanted to get it over with), because she started to thrust faster, still lifting and dropping Hanamaru at her own pace. Hanamaru tried to move her hips, but Dia was far too domineering. Her dick was moving in and out, in and out; Hanamaru’s mind and body were powerless to keep up with Dia’s frantic pace. 

 

Still, she desired more, with the power of her heat taking over her. She clutched Dia closer, and Dia squeezed back, moving her hand from Hanamaru’s hair to grab her ass greedily. Dia’s mouth briefly brushed against Hanamaru’s, then clamped down on her neck, as if she were going to kiss Hanamaru on the lips and then changed her mind. Hanamaru liked it better when Dia was marking her, anyway.

 

Dia was quite the selfish lover, animalistic and not caring one bit whether Hanamaru got off or not. Of course, Maru always did, often multiple times, but Dia’s careless demeanor was quite the turn-on. Dia was panting and growling in Hanamaru’s ear, almost in tune with the steady pounding of Hanamaru’s heart. The arm that was wrapped around Hanamaru also slid down to cup her ass, kneading and spreading the cheeks slightly. Hanamaru clawed at Dia’s back, trying to grind down on her cock and get more inside.

 

“Kanan-san,” Dia breathed, already out of breath from her forceful thrusts. Dia turned away from Hanamaru to look at Kanan, and Hanamaru muffled her shrieks in Dia’s neck. Even as Dia spoke, her thrusts were so rough that Hanamaru could feel her legs trembling under the intense pressure in her groin. “Would you like to fuck her ass?”

 

_ Yes, she does, _ Hanamaru wanted to yell. She wanted to do whatever Dia wanted, but at the same time, there was a flame in her that refused to be doused. Thankfully, Kanan replied for her, no doubt just as desperate. “Ah, y-yes, please...sorry for earlier, I-”

 

“Keep your hands off of my omega unless I say otherwise.”

 

“I-I will!”

 

Dia slowed the roll of her hips then, and Hanamaru bucked in her arms, trying to get more. “Touch yourself while you watch us, but don’t come,” Dia commanded. Hanamaru knew that Kanan was probably disappointed, but when she glanced over, she saw that Kanan was eagerly jerking herself off, her eyes scanning Hanamaru’s body. However, Hanamaru had to turn away when Dia cupped her chin and forcefully pulled her into a kiss, biting and sucking wherever she could. Hanamaru compliantly allowed Dia to explore her mouth. Dia was “helping” Hanamaru with her heat, and in exchange, was allowed access to all of Hanamaru’s body. It seemed like a fair trade.

 

After Dia pulled away from their kiss, she went back to Hanamaru’s neck, leaving more dull pain in Hanamaru’s skin. It felt like Dia was pushing in as deep as she could, but Hanamaru could just barely feel Dia’s knot against her entrance whenever she slid home. Hanamaru whimpered and clawed at Dia, silently begging to be knotted by her alpha. However, Hanamaru knew that her job was simply to let Dia do what she wanted, regardless of her own wants. When Dia wanted Hanamaru to be knotted, it would be done.

 

It seemed like Hanamaru wouldn’t even  _ need _ the knot, anyway. Dia’s movements were much more rapid than usual, and her moans were even louder. Hanamaru was beginning to wonder if Dia liked being watched by Kanan...or perhaps the thrill of her owning Hanamaru instead of Kanan was what really turned her on. Whatever it was, Dia was bring Hanamaru closer and closer to climax, faster than she ever had before. She almost wanted to beg for Kanan to fill her up even more, so that she’d be sandwiched in between them and being fucked senseless.

 

The very thought of that was what nearly pushed her over the edge. Dia purred in Hanamaru’s ear, sensing her oncoming climax. “Mm...seems like you’re pretty close.” Dia’s voice was thick, heavy; it made Hanamaru moan just at the sound. “I haven’t even given you the knot yet.”

 

Finally, Hanamaru gathered the energy to speak, although choppy due to the quick, rough nature of Dia’s cock. “P-please,” she cried out, sure that she was a sweaty, desperate mess by then.

 

“It’s just like an omega slut to beg,” Dia taunted, speeding up. Hanamaru could hardly stay sitting up in Dia’s grasp, throwing her head back. “Go ahead, then. Come.”

 

Hanamaru would never deny Dia a command. Instantly, she was spasming, her walls were contracting, her screams and “thank you”s were getting louder. She was quite sure she would simply die if Dia stopped, but Dia fucked her through her orgasm, only pushing her further and further into ecstasy. The climaxes that Dia gave her always rattled her to her very core, leaving her breathless and nearly weak with exhaustion. However, Dia was never done after just once. Dia didn’t slow her thrusts, and Hanamaru was too winded to ask...not that she wanted to. Dia was getting more and more insistent, and Hanamaru was more than ready for her knot.

 

Dia dug her nails into the soft, jiggly flesh of Hanamaru’s ass, pulling her closer. Dia was growling lowly, pressing the throbbing bulge of her knot against Hanamaru’s entrance. Without warning, Dia forced it in, gasping raggedly when it popped in. Hanamaru yelped, eyes widening as she was snapped out of her tired state. Dia didn’t hesitate for a second before moving her knot around in Hanamaru’s sensitive passage, buried deep inside of her cunt. Dia gave Hanamaru’s ass a firm slap, and Hanamaru cried out, just like she knew Dia loved to hear.

 

“I think she’s ready for more,” Dia said, slowing to a stop. Hanamaru loved how absolutely  _ ready _ Dia looked. Flushed, panting, with a horny, dominant smirk on her face. Keeping her eyes on Hanamaru, Dia barked, “Kanan-san. Get undressed, get the lube and get to work.”

 

Hanamaru could hear Kanan rattling around in the bedside drawer after she yanked her clothes off, pulling out the bottle of lube and climbing on the bed behind Hanamaru. Hanamaru wanted to see her face, but she only saw Dia’s face coming closer, pulling Hanamaru into a kiss. It was a little bit more gentle than the first, reminiscent of their usual gentle lovemaking sessions when Hanamaru wasn’t in heat. However, Dia bit down when Hanamaru moaned at the feeling of Kanan’s fingers entering her from behind. Kanan kissed the back of Hanamaru’s neck; Hanamaru made note of the fact that she wasn’t biting or sucking like before. It wasn’t often that Kanan stepped outside of her place in the hierarchy, but when an alpha forced her back in, she was rather meek.

 

As submissive to Dia as she was, Kanan seemed to be desperate to get inside of Hanamaru, scissoring two of her lube-slicked fingers and stretching her in preparation for her cock. Dia swallowed each of Hanamaru’s squeaks and yelps as they kissed, still moving her knot inside of Hanamaru. Hanamaru craved the feel of Dia’s semen inside of her, another way for her to mark her territory, but she wanted Kanan’s shaft inside of her just as much.

 

It seemed like Kanan was eager to comply. Only a couple of minutes of fingering Hanamaru, and Kanan was gripping her hips with one hand and presumably lining herself up with the other. Dia pulled away from their kiss, stroking Hanamaru’s hair. Before she could speak, Kanan tentatively asked, “Can I go?”

 

“Go on. She’s  _ been _ ready,” Dia chuckled, gently rocking her hips. Hanamaru could barely adjust to Dia’s knot moving in her again before the head of Kanan’s cock was penetrating her. As slick as her cock and Hanamaru’s hole was, it was still rather snug, and Hanamaru screamed into the crook of Dia’s neck as Kanan eased herself in. “Don’t worry, you can take it. Slutty omegas love getting filled with dick, don’t they?”

 

Hanamaru whimpered and shook, clutching Dia and involuntarily tensing. “Agh, M-Maru-chan, you’re so tight,” Kanan panted. She was finally all of the way in; Hanamaru could feel her hips pressed against her ass so that they were flush against each other. “Thank you, D-”

 

“Don’t thank me. Just know that Hanamaru is all mine unless I tell you otherwise,” Dia deadpanned. Before Hanamaru could say a word, Dia was thrusting again, and Kanan was as well, gripping both of Hanamaru’s hips by then. They had never done anything like that again, and being so  _ full _ was brand new for Hanamaru. However, it was a feeling that she welcomed. In addition to them both stretching her walls, she loved the feeling of being pressed in between them, with Kanan’s breath hot and heavy on her neck and Dia’s lips diving in for kisses whenever she pleased. 

 

“Dia-chan, I can feel you moving inside,” Kanan teased, digging her nails deeper into the flesh of Hanamaru’s hips. “You’re pretty big, huh?”

 

“Knock that off,” Dia sighed, shutting her eyes. 

 

Hanamaru wanted to laugh, but she couldn’t, too focused on the feeling of both of them fucking her in tandem. Dia was more rough with her thrusts, while Kanan was faster, but both of them were only making Hanamaru’s heat more prominent. Taking a chance, she mewled, “More, please...”

 

Dia merely grunted in reply, but Kanan obeyed, slamming into Hanamaru faster, harder. While Dia was rough just for the sake of being rough, Kanan seemed to be more desperate, whining and kneading Hanamaru’s butt as she slid in and out. “Come on, Dia-chan,” Kanan urged. “She wants more.”

 

Hanamaru had expected a harsh reaction from Dia, but Dia shut her eyes tighter, lifting her hands to Hanamaru’s breasts. Hanamaru hissed with both pain and pleasure as Dia fondled her breasts none-too gently, twisting her nipples just enough to make Hanamaru’s body react. Not only that, but her thrusts quickened, her knot moving back and forth inside of Hanamaru’s slick, needy passage. Dia rarely reacted so much, but Hanamaru knew enough about her alpha to tell that she was about to climax.

 

Dia stilled for a second, then grabbed Hanamaru’s hips right beneath where Kanan’s hands were, and started to fuck Hanamaru senseless. “D-Dia-chan, don’t stop, please,” Hanamaru begged, hardly able to speak anymore. Dia didn’t seem to plan on stopping, even when she groaned low and long in Hanamaru’s ear. Kanan matched Dia’s pace. She was much more vocal, moaning Hanamaru’s name and telling her what a good, tight little omega she was. It was all becoming far too overwhelming for Hanamaru, but she knew that she had to wait for Dia to finish before she could ask to climax.

 

Thankfully, the first spurts of jizz shot out of Dia’s tip, and then it was flooding Hanamaru, splashing against her walls and making them wetter than they already were. Dia’s knot kept every bit locked inside, and Hanamaru loved being so full of her alpha’s semen, marking her as her mate. Dia was grunting softly, her orgasms controlled as always. Kanan, however, was only getting wilder, fucking Hanamaru’s ass intensely and passionately. She was beyond words, then, and the sweet praise had turned into feral moans and shouts. 

 

As Dia finished, she whispered, “You don’t come again until Kanan-san does. Understand me?”

 

“Y-yes,” Hanamaru said, holding onto Dia. Dia kept thrusting her hips, her cock sliding around easily, lubricated by her own spunk. It was quite the contrast to Kanan’s greedy movements, obviously seeking nothing but pleasure. It was rare to see Kanan abandoning her loving demeanor in favor of her more baser instincts, but in the midst of her heat, Hanamaru didn’t even care. “Kanan-chan, more...please,” Hanamaru squealed.

 

Kanan reached around Hanamaru’s front, grabbing her breasts just as Dia had done earlier. Hanamaru pushed back into Kanan; her breasts were so sensitive, and she was quickly getting overstimulated. Every move from Kanan was setting fireworks off on her skin, but she could only beg for more, whether it was with her words or with her body. Dia’s thrusts sped up again, and Hanamaru weakly uttered her name. She truly felt like she was going to give out soon if she wasn’t allowed to climax...

 

“F-fuck, Dia...can I come inside of her?”

 

Dia seemed to contemplate it for a moment, but when Kanan huffed insistently, she said, “Fine...do you want that, whore? You want to be filled with more?”

 

Hanamaru nodded, wonderfully breathless from the rush of pleasure that came from her words. Kanan’s thrusts got more shallow, faster, more arrhythmic. Kanan started to kiss Hanamaru’s neck again, still careful not to make any more marks. She nipped at Hanamaru’s earlobe though, still pawing at her breasts hungrily.

 

“H-Hanamaru, I can’t hold back anymore,” Kanan said. The second those words left her mouth, Hanamaru felt a warmth inside of her. Kanan froze, and Hanamaru felt her body tensing behind her. Hanamaru shook, waiting for Dia’s command.

 

Finally, Dia cooed, “Good girl. Finish up for alpha, Hanamaru.”

 

With rope after rope of Kanan’s come still being pumped inside of her relentlessly, Hanamaru fell into Dia, looping her arms around her neck and still pushing back onto Kanan. Hanamaru bit down hard into Dia’s skin, screaming in relief that her thirst was finally being quenched. Kanan collapsed onto her back at the same time, with Hanamaru still trying to stop her body from jerking and twitching. 

 

Kanan kissed Hanamaru’s cheek, a bit more affectionate than earlier. “Thank you so much, Hanamaru-chan. And Dia, of course.”

 

Hanamaru wondered if Kanan was trying to taunt Dia, but Dia seemed too tired to care. Kanan let out a little “hm” and let her deflating cock slip out. Dia’s knot had went down just enough for her to pull out, too, and they all flopped to the bed, sticky and burning with the aftershocks of their peaks. “Rough start today, but you did good, Hanamaru,” Dia said, patting Hanamaru’s head. “You too, Kanan-san. But I hope you’re beginning to realize your role a little better.”

 

“Yeah...hands off your property, I know,” Kanan said. Even as she said that, she was closely snuggled up to Hanamaru’s backside. Dia simply curled up to Hanamaru’s front. “Why watch out for me when you should watch out for Mari, instead?”

 

“Are you kidding me?! She was trying to flirt with my omega, again?!” Despite her exhaustion, Dia was furious. “Fine! Hanamaru, roll over.”

 

Hanamaru flushed. She felt like she could hardly move a muscle. “Wh-what? Why, zura?!”

 

Dia frowned. “I’m going to make sure that my scent is all over you tomorrow, so Mari-san knows who you belong to. You too, Kanan-san.”

 

“I’m not your omega! Seriously, you’re overstepping your bounds again. Just because you’re an alpha doesn’t mean you own everybody beneath you,” Kanan said, obviously as drained as Hanamaru was.

 

Dia chuckled lowly, and Hanamaru felt a shiver run up her spine. Dia was certainly a little bit unpredictable when she was feeling a little bit  _ too _ alpha. “Don’t worry, Kanan-san. By the end of the night, I’m going to make sure that you’re more  _ mine _ than anybody else.”


End file.
